


Drugs , Bars , Backseats of cars

by The_poisoned_youth



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dancing, Frerard, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, backseats if cars, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_poisoned_youth/pseuds/The_poisoned_youth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and frank meet in a bar and smut happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs , Bars , Backseats of cars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I just thought to give it a go  
> ( title from the pretty reckless - kill me )

The liquid burned as it made its way down Gerard's throat he didn't even remember what he was drinking anymore , he didn't really care anymore as long as it kept his eyes glassed over and his mind numb. The music in the bar played loud and the baseline of the music sent shivers through his body the entire thing was electrifying , he lived for it , the drugs , the music , it made living almost worthwhile. 

Dancing , a blur of colours and faces coming and leaving through out a thumping beat and a swift melody. It was another thing Gerard lived for, the passion of being on the dance floor letting the music overtake him , moving on instinct living in the moment. Not thinking just moving. 

Warmth spread through Gerard's back as he danced he felt another body moving with him and he wasn't complaining . He turned around to see a boy , catching glimpses of his mysterious features and devilish smirk with help from the flashing lights , the boy put his arms around him , Gerard smirked moving his hips to rub perfectly against the boys causing him to let out a small whimper. There lips smashed together moving creating frantic fiery kisses , tongues dancing in each others mouths sending volts of electricity through each others body's . They kept going until they weren't even dancing anymore , just grinding on to each other both desperate for just a little more friction when there mouths disconnected and the boys mouth came up to Gerard's ear " I have car outside " 

They walked out of the bar the moonlight illuminated the boys face and Gerard saw him properly and he was beautiful , his eyes dark and alluring pupils blown , his lips swollen and red pulled into dorky little smile. Gerard felt a small twinge in his heart as the boy met his gaze " I'm Frank by the way " , " Gerard " they both smiled at each other . Frank turned to reveal the car beside him gesturing towards it slightly then looked at Gerard awkwardly " here she is " 

Before Gerard realised what he was doing his lips were on Franks kissing him passionately , Frank quickly moved beginning to climb into the back seat of the car pulling Gerard on top of him the door was shut and things went from there and nothing else was in Gerard's mind all he could think about was his deep desire for Franks body underneath him bucking up against his own hips and whining begging for more. 

Gerard's hands moved down to Frank waist placing them at the top of Franks jeans he began to pull, limbs shifted awkwardly as the both moved to get there clothes off then they were back in there original position but now completely naked. Gerard felt his cock twitch when pressed against Franks heated skin Gerard moved his hands down placing them on Franks lower stomach trying to tease him as much as possible as he painfully slowly moved a finger down to the top of Franks balls , Frank moaned trying to buck up his hips into Gerard's hand Gerard continued to move his finger twisting his finger down Franks length , bringing his mouth to Franks Gerard mimicked the moves of his finger with his tongue into Franks mouth , Frank sucked on Gerard's bottom lip biting slightly earning a soft moan from Gerard , when Gerard decided to give in wrapping his entire hand around Franks dick moving it in perfect rhythm to make frank a mess underneath him " y-yeah , faster gee " Frank begged bringing his hand to Gerard's neglected member jerking him in time with Gerard. Both boys were screaming each others names and violently thrusting in the others hand until Frank let out a long throaty moan and came all over Gerard's chest which sent Gerard over the edge coming harder the he ever had before . Soon after their post-orgasm high they were giggling like giggly teenage girls wiping the cum off there stomachs and putting boxers back on , they soon fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces , placing lazy sleepy kisses on to each others lips they were completely content as Frank shifted his head to position it on Gerard's shoulder

Gerard didn't mean to fall asleep he really didn't but it happened anyway and for good reason because to any normal person it would seem like just a regular hook up but right there as they slept peacefully claustrophobic limbs tangled together in the back seat of a car , though it may not have seemed it at the time was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
